Pourquoi pas comme ça?
by Ocee
Summary: Année 5 : rejet, mais... Année 6 : 'accident' bien trempé. Vacances d'été : ciné! avec Potter! Année 7 : vérité dévoilée. Une version de 2006 des 3 dernières années de Lily et James à Poudlard avec leurs états d'âme et l'évolution de leurs sentiments .
1. Chap1: cinquième année

Pourquoi pas comme ça ?

(réédition corrigée et sans RAR, qui sont interdites XD)

**Disclaimer** (valable pour tous les chapitres): comme vous le savez, l'univers et les personnages principaux appartiennent à JK Rowling et je ne touche même pas une noise pour l'écriture de cette fanfiction.

**Résumé** : les trois dernières années de Lily et James à Poudlard à travers quelques scènes. En essayant de rester le plus fidèle possible aux personnages malgré le peu d'informations que nous avons malheureusement d'eux (et qui laisse donc une large place à l'improvisation).

**Couple** : Lily Evans/James Potter

**Notes** :

- un peu marre des « Fleur de lys » à tout bout de fic. Même si « lily » signifie « lis » (les deux écritures sont valables) en français, le mot se « décline » aussi en plusieurs plantes et je craque particulièrement sur l'une d'entre elles (à découvrir dans mon deuxième chapitre).

- si le début vous semble familier, c'est normal, pas de panique ! J'ai repris une partie du texte _d'Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ qui appartient bien évidemment à Jo (et à M. Ménard pour la traduction). Le reste est entièrement de moi par la suite ;)

Voilà, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous passerez un bon moment :)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 1 : Cinquième année

_**Après l'épreuve de défense contre les forces du Mal, au bord du lac**_

- Laissez-le TRANQUILLE !

James et Sirius se retournèrent. James se passa aussitôt la main dans les cheveux.

_Eh voilà ! Encore une fois ! Il ne peut donc jamais rester naturel quand je l'approche cet imbécile, toujours à vouloir se mettre en valeur…_

L'une des filles assises au bord du lac s'était levée et s'approchait d'eux. Elle avait une épaisse chevelure roux foncé qui lui tombait sur les épaules et d'extraordinaires yeux verts en amande. […

- Ca va Evans ? demanda James.

Tout à coup, le ton de sa voix était devenu beaucoup plus agréable, plus grave, plus mûr.

_C'est ça, fais ton beau, Potter, avec ta voix de velours ! Mais ça ne marche pas, pas avec moi. Le jour où tu m'appelleras Lily, comme tout le monde, et pas par mon nom comme tu le fais avec toutes les filles qui te gloussent au nez, et surtout quand ta tête aura dégonflé, j'essaierai peut-être d'apprendre à te connaître comme me le demande Remus. Mais en attendant, je dois te le faire comprendre…_

- Laisse-le tranquille, répéta Lily.

Elle regardait James avec la plus grande répugnance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Eh bien voilà, répondit James qui sembla réfléchir à la question, le plus gênant, chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Un bon nombre d'élèves éclatèrent de rire, y compris Sirius et Queudver, mais Lupin, toujours concentré sur son livre, resta impassible, tout comme Lily.

_Mais bien sûr, parce que toi, tu es tellement supérieur, c'est ça ?! Si on ne rit pas à tes blagues et qu'on a le malheur de te tenir tête, on ne mérite pas de fouler le même sol que toi ? Rogue ne fait peut-être rien pour être apprécié, mais c'est son choix s'il veut être lugubre. Ce n'est pas une raison pour lui chercher des noises sans arrêt…_

- Tu te crois très drôle, dit-elle d'un ton glacial, mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse-le tranquille !

- C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans, répondit précipitamment James. Allez… sors avec moi et je ne porterai plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo.

Lily resta interloquée un instant mais n'en laissa rien paraître. _Quelle désinvolture_ ! Elle en était un peu jalouse d'ailleurs. Jamais elle n'aurait pu s'adresser aux autres de cette façon, surtout pas aux professeurs comme Potter et Black le faisaient régulièrement. Et puis, c'était quand même la première fois qu'on lui posait la question. Elle sentait bien que Potter lui tournait autour, tout le monde le sentait, mais elle… _Attendez ! « Poser la question » ? Mais non ! Ce n'était même pas une question, c'était du chantage, un simple deal. Potter avait trouvé une fois de plus une façon de s'en tirer à son avantage. Quel goujat_ !

- Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant, répondit Lily.

- Pas de chance Cornedrue, dit vivement Sirius qui se tourna à nouveau vers Rogue. Oh ! Attention !

(Après quelques sorts) Rogue se retrouva suspendu dans le vide, les pieds en l'air. Le bas de sa robe était tombé sur sa tête, révélant deux jambes maigres et un caleçon grisâtre.

Des acclamations s'élevèrent de la petite foule des élèves. Sirius, James et Queudver rugissaient de rire.

Lily, dont le visage furieux avait un instant tressailli comme si elle allait sourire, lança :

- Fais-le descendre !

- Mais certainement, dit James.

(…) Rogue retomba par terre comme un petit tas de chiffons. Se dépêtrant de sa robe, il se hâta de se relever, la baguette brandie, mais Sirius s'exclama :

- Petrificus Totalus ! (…)

- LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE ! hurla Lily.

_Trop, c'est trop ! Mais pour qui se prennent-ils à la fin ces deux abrutis à jouer avec les gens ?!_

Elle avait sorti sa propre baguette, à présent, sous l'œil méfiant de James et de Sirius.

_Tiens ! On rigole moins maintenant… Au moins dans ce domaine, elle les égalait, voire les surpassait. Et ils le savaient parfaitement. Le trio le plus brillant de l'école était réuni._

- Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort, dit James avec gravité.

- Alors, libère-le du maléfice !

James poussa un profond soupir puis [libéra Rogue du maléfice.

- Et voilà, dit-il tandis que Rogue se relevait tant bien que mal. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle !

Lily cligna des yeux.

_Une sale petite… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ces idiots ? Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Je ne le portais déjà pas particulièrement dans mon cœur mais alors là… Rogue est pire que ce que je pensais. Essayez de rendre service, voilà comment vous êtes remerciée…_

- Très bien, dit-elle froidement. Je ne m'en mêlerai plus, à l'avenir. Et, si j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon, Servilus.

- Fais des excuses à Evans ! rugit James d'une voix menaçante, sa baguette magique pointée sur Rogue.

_De quoi je me mêle Potter ?! Encore à faire ton intéressant en voulant jouer au chevalier servant. Comme si j'étais incapable de me défendre seule…_

- Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à s'excuser ! s'écria Lily en se tournant vers James. Tu es aussi mauvais que lui.

- Quoi ? protesta James. JAMAIS je ne t'aurais traitée de… tu-sais-quoi !

_Hum, je sais bien. Tu n'as pas un mauvais fond. Mais jamais personne ne te dit tes quatre vérités, et il est temps que ça change ! _

- Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de son balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide vif d'or, tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire… Ca m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR !

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas.

_J'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort, mais ça soulage. J'en ai plus que marre de son attitude puérile._

- Evans ! lui cria James. EVANS !

Mais elle ne regarda pas en arrière.

_Si tu crois que je vais t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, tu te trompes lourdement Potter. Je ne suis pas comme ces filles qui accourent à tes pieds au moindre battement de cils. _

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? dit James en essayant sans succès de faire comme s'il s'agissait d'une question très secondaire à laquelle il n'attachait aucune importance.

- Si je lis entre les lignes, je dirais qu'elle te trouve un peu prétentieux, répondit Sirius.

_Tu vas ramer mon frère avec celle-là. Tu n'as pas choisi la plus docile de l'école apparemment. Qui aurait cru que la gentille Lily Evans pouvait se mettre dans cet état ? Mais au moins, ça prouve que tu ne la laisses pas indifférente. Si tu ne l'intéressais pas du tout, elle t'aurait complètement ignoré. Ce n'est pas gagné mais il y a quand même de l'espoir je pense. Enfin, pour ce que j'en sais… J'ai hâte de voir comment ça va évoluer, ça mettra un peu d'animation et ce n'est pas pour me déranger…_

- Ah, c'est ça ? Très bien, marmonna James qui paraissait furieux à présent. Très bien…

(…) Rogue se retrouva à nouveau suspendu les pieds en l'air.

- Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo ?

_Quand on parle d'animation_, pensa Sirius un sourire diabolique aux lèvres…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.


	2. Chap2 Part1: sixième année

**Note** : En lisant les reviews (merci beaucoup d'ailleurs !), je me suis rendu compte lundi dernier que j'avais oublié une petite partie de mon texte qui était sur une feuille volante uu'. Du coup, c'est vrai que mon premier chapitre était léger, c'était plus une sorte d'introduction pour montrer l'état d'esprit de Lily.

Conclusion, j'ai décidé de modifier mon plan de départ, d'autant plus que de nouvelles idées me sont venues. Vous aurez donc droit à une fic plus longue (en espérant qu'elle vous plaise). Mon deuxième chapitre initial se transforme donc en deuxième partie de ce chapitre auquel j'insère ainsi une première partie.

Bonne lecture !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 2, 1ère partie : sixième année

_**Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, mi-mai**_

La dernière page d'un livre de métamorphose venait d'être tournée. Son propriétaire, confortablement installé dans un large fauteuil près de la cheminée, ferma son précieux exemplaire et entreprit d'observer cette salle qu'il aimait tant. Face à lui, deux de ses meilleurs amis jouaient aux échecs version sorcier. Peter était extrêmement concentré, bien décidé à gagner, pour une fois, contre un de ses amis. De l'autre côté de la petite table, Sirius, lui, regardait la partie d'un œil tandis que l'autre était fixé sur un petit miroir. Les autres élèves présents dans la salle, trop occupés par leurs propres loisirs ou devoirs, ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que ce miroir était plus que ce qu'il paraissait. A plusieurs reprises, faisant mine de s'intéresser à la partie de plus près, Sirius se penchait discrètement au-dessus du petit objet afin de communiquer avec son meilleur ami, James, alors situé à l'autre bout du château pour une retenue.

_Rien d'étonnant…_ pensa Remus en accompagnant son soupir d'un sourire. _Quoique ! En y réfléchissant bien, cela faisait presque deux semaines que James n'avait pas eu de retenue… un record, en fait, depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Et même les précédentes heures de colle avaient été de plus en plus espacées au fil du temps. Sirius, lui, ne pouvait pas en dire autant. C'était un peu un soir de répit pour lui aujourd'hui._

Méditatif, Remus se demanda alors quelle était l'origine de ce changement.

_Etait-ce possible que… ?_

Il porta son regard sur le reste de la salle. Elle était quasi déserte à présent, minuit approchant. Mais, un petit groupe de filles était assis non loin des Maraudeurs. Petit groupe parmi lequel se trouvait une jolie rousse, qui releva justement la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Remus fit de même et se plongea dans ses souvenirs…

oOo Flash-back oOo

_**Cinquième année, soir de l'épreuve de DCFM, tour des Gryffondor, dortoir masculin.**_

James était dans la salle de bains et ses camarades l'entendaient distinctement ruminer…

- Arrogant ! Moi ?! D'accord, j'ai confiance en moi et je réussis quasiment tout ce que je fais, mais… Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute ! « Je me pavane » ?! Où est-ce qu'elle a vu ça ? J'ai le droit de m'amuser un peu, je n'y peux rien si j'attire les regards quand je le fais. Toutes ces filles qui me gloussent au nez m'insupportent plus qu'autre chose d'ailleurs. Est-ce qu'elle serait jalouse de ça ?

Son reflet dans le miroir lui répondit d'une voix ironique :

- Mais bien sûr, James ! Redescends de ton nuage, vieux… Si elle était jalouse, elle ne t'aurait pas mis le plus gros râteau de l'histoire de Poudlard !

- Merci de me remonter le moral…

- J'essaye de t'aider moi, rien de plus. Tu n'crois pas qu'elle avait un peu raison ? Lancer des sorts à tout va, t'ébouriffer les cheveux chaque fois qu'elle approche… et ce vif d'or !

- Mais… si je m'ébouriffe les cheveux, c'est parce que…

- Je sais, je sais. Tu as peut-être confiance en toi pour beaucoup de choses… mais tu te comportes comme un manche dès qu'elle est dans les parages et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte sur le coup. Il est peut-être temps que tu apprennes que tout ne s'obtient pas d'un simple claquement de doigts…

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Oh, et puis, tu n'es qu'un miroir après tout ! Pourquoi je t'écoute ? finit par dire James en sortant de la salle, un peu plus en colère qu'il ne l'était déjà en rentrant.

Ses meilleurs amis firent mine de ne rien avoir entendu et retournèrent rapidement à leurs occupations. Sirius travaillait sur la carte du Maraudeur, créée depuis peu, Peter planchait sur le devoir du lendemain et Remus préparait ses affaires pour prendre la suite de James.

- C'est libre ! dit ce dernier d'un ton un peu abrupt.

- Oui, j'avais cru comprendre, sourit malicieusement Remus, incapable de se retenir, sous le regard noir de son ami.

_Peut-être que Lily a eu raison de le secouer un peu on dirait..._

oOo Fin du Flash-back oOo

_Oui, à bien y réfléchir, l'attitude de Lily avait porté ses fruits. Oh ! Pas tout de suite, évidemment. Il avait fallu apparemment presque une année à James pour comprendre. Une année durant laquelle il avait réitéré sa demande à deux ou trois reprises, devant une assistance moindre, mais toujours de manière maladroite. Cependant, cela faisait bien un ou deux mois que ses attaques injustifiées diminuaient. Il était bien sûr occupé par l'élaboration de la carte du Maraudeur mais, même sans cela, attaquer les autres ne semblait plus autant l'amuser. Il avait mûri et se rendait bien compte que tout n'était pas permis pour faire rire ses camarades._

Remus était donc confiant. Il voyait bien que James était sur la bonne voie. Et il était certain que Lily s'en rendait compte aussi. Ne l'avait-il pas surprise plusieurs fois en train de l'observer ? Souriant, il rangea son livre dans son sac et se rapprocha de ses amis pour voir où en était la partie. A son grand étonnement, Peter la dominait d'une bonne longueur d'avance, obligeant Sirius à délaisser un peu son miroir.

_Oui, une brise nouvelle soufflait, celle du changement…_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La prochaine partie étant mon deuxième chapitre initial, elle est donc écrite. Mais, je ne l'ai toujours pas tapée. Et puis, mon troisième chapitre est encore flou, comme les idées me viennent au compte-goutte, autant ne pas se précipiter pour ne pas perdre l'occasion d'une éventuelle partie supplémentaire. En espérant à bientôt, bye bye !


	3. Chap2 Part2: sixième année

**Note** : pour répondre à millou95 (merci pour la review !) : c'est vrai qu'on a l'habitude de lire dans les fics que James demande sans arrêt à Lily de sortir avec lui. Mais je ne me souviens pas d'avoir lu ça dans les livres. J'ai préféré opter pour un James un peu refroidi par la réplique de Lily, qui espère toujours, qui la complimente régulièrement, mais qui tente sa chance à reculons, dans de rares occasions, pour ne pas se taper une nouvelle fois l'affiche ;)

Bonne lecture !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 2, 2ème partie : Sixième année

_**Parc de Poudlard, au bord du lac, mi-juin**_

James posait un regard mélancolique sur le lac.

_Plus qu'un an. Une seule petite année à passer à Poudlard, sa deuxième maison. Allait-il revoir aussi souvent ses trois meilleurs amis après cette année ? Oui… évidemment ! Il les hébergerait chez lui s'il le fallait et les y enfermerait même de force d'ailleurs. Il était hors de question qu'il se sépare d'eux. Et Lily ? Sa douce et belle Lily… la verrait-il encore ? Le voudrait-elle ?_

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte que la jeune femme en question s'approchait de lui. Elle vint se positionner discrètement derrière lui et déposa délicatement ses mains sur ses yeux bruns tout en chuchotant au creux de son oreille :

- Qui est-ce ?

- James !

_Hein ? Ca n'avait aucun sens ! Pourquoi répondrait-il cela ? C'était lui James…_

- JAAAAMES !

L'intéressé se réveilla en sursaut.

_Sirius ? Un rêve…_

_**(Tour des Gryffondor, dortoir masculin en fait. Mais toujours mi-juin)**_

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve, soupira-t-il avant de reprendre d'un ton accablé. Mon frère, tu viens de gâcher le plus beau moment de ma vie. Ca mérite bien une petite punition ! reprit-il un sourire aux lèvres et la main sur sa baguette.

Mais Sirius, qui avait prévu le coup, le para avec un _Protego_ très puissant qui envoya l'_Aguamenti_ non formulé de James sur le lit de Remus… qui se réveilla à son tour en sursaut.

- Ah, Patmol ! Toujours aussi fort, sourit James avec une pointe d'admiration et de fierté dans le regard.

- Bah tu sais, si tu étais un peu plus matinal comme moi, tes réflexes seraient aussi bons que les miens Cornedrue.

- Au lieu de vous lancer des fleurs, réparez donc les dégâts pendant que je vais sous la douche, répliqua Remus ensommeillé mais amusé.

James lança un sort de séchage en direction du lit de son ami pendant que Sirius lui demandait :

- Alors, quel était ce si beau moment que j'ai malencontreusement interrompu ? Attends, attends, ne dis rien, continua-t-il sur sa lancée. Après avoir fait un vol plané à la suite d'un de nos sorts, Rogue est retombé sur McGonagall qui l'a immédiatement renvoyé de Poudlard ?!

- Hum, bien tenté ! Ca m'aurait plu aussi… On pourra toujours essayé ça un de ces jours remarque… Mais non, c'était un rêve encore plus agréable…

- Je vois. Inutile alors de te demander si une incroyable crinière rousse se rapprochait de toi, dit Sirius dans un bâillement, soudain moins intéressé. T'en fais pas, va ! Ca arrivera bien un jour, sois patient.

- Que Merlin t'entende mon ami, dit James de façon théâtrale en levant les yeux et les mains au ciel.

- James, une petite douche froide te ferait le plus grand bien si tu veux mon avis. File donc dans la salle de bains pendant qu'on réveille Peter.

- Waouh ! Rem', t'as fait super vite ! s'étonna James.

- Je te rappelle que le boulot était déjà à moitié fait par tes bons soins, lui répondit-il très paisiblement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre compères arrivèrent dans la salle commune avec l'intention d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. James marchait à reculons, faisant face à ses amis et semblant très absorbé par ce que disait Remus.

En réalité, il attendait le moment propice pour lancer un nouvel _Aguamenti_ à Sirius, guettant le plus discrètement possible les moindres mouvements de son meilleur ami.

Arrivés à deux ou trois mètres du portrait, il jugea l'instant opportun et lança son sort sans le prononcer. Mais, une fois encore, Sirius avait anticipé l'attaque et son bouclier repoussa le jet d'eau à l'entrée de la salle.

James allait féliciter son ami mais s'abstint en voyant l'air qu'affichait soudain ses compagnons : Remus se mordait la lèvre inférieure, mi-surpris mi-inquiet, Peter semblait terrorisé, comme attendant une tempête, et Sirius, égal à lui-même, levait un sourcil de façon très séduisante qui annonçait en général un mauvais coup.

Craignant le pire, James se retourna alors brusquement et se retrouva nez à nez avec la fille de ses rêves. Lily était entrée dans la salle commune au moment même où le sort de James était repoussé. Elle était donc à présent trempée de la tête aux pieds et semblait sous le choc.

Elle n'en restait pas moins magnifique aux yeux de James, les gouttes d'eau faisant ressortir ses yeux verts étincelants. Avant que la tempête redoutée par Peter ne se lève, James ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer tendrement :

- Quel joli nénuphar ! (note : a water-lily en anglais). Décidément Lily, tu es toujours aussi splendide.

Lily, surprise de cette remarque, resta figée un instant.

James ne voulait pas tenter le diable. Mais c'était tellement rare qu'elle abaisse ses défenses de la sorte ! L'occasion était trop belle. Avant de se retrouver avec une joue endolorie ou une surdité temporaire, il ne perdit pas de temps et déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de sa bien-aimée.

- Splendide, murmura-t-il une nouvelle fois avant de se diriger vers le trou du portrait, suivi de près par ses amis, étonnés du peu de réaction de la jeune femme.

Une fois dans le couloir, James semblait sur un petit nuage. Et, pendant qu'il savourait la scène en se la remémorant, n'en revenant pas de sa chance, une autre personne n'y croyait pas…

oOoOoOo

Lily venait à peine de se rendre compte de ce qui s'était passé. Sortant soudain de sa torpeur, elle vira au rouge brique, incapable de lancer ne serait-ce qu'un « POTTER ! » pour le retenir afin de le réprimander comme il le méritait. Elle se précipita alors dans son dortoir.

_Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Pourquoi était-elle restée figée, incapable de réagir quand une trombe d'eau lui était tombée dessus et encore moins quand _l'Autre_ lui avait sorti ses sempiternels compliments et… lui avait volé un baiser ?! Elle avait été tellement surprise par le jet d'eau… c'était compréhensible ! Mais les mots doux de Potter auraient dû la faire répliquer, comme d'ordinaire. _

_Seulement voilà, il ne le savait probablement pas lui-même – comment le pourrait-il ?- mais le nénuphar était sa fleur préférée. Elle trouvait le lis trop banal. Il y avait beaucoup de Lily et, dans les romans à l'eau de rose, tous les amoureux éperdus comparaient leur belle à la fleur, si bien que c'en était devenu ringard à ses yeux. Tandis que le « water-lily », lui, sonnait parfaitement à son oreille. Elle trouvait cette fleur très jolie et avait toujours eu un rapport privilégié avec l'eau. N'avait-elle pas envisagé, enfant, de devenir nageuse professionnelle ? _

_Elle rêvassait même parfois qu'un jour, on l'assimile à cette fleur qu'elle aimait tant. Et il avait fallu que ce soit Jam… Oh là ! Pas si vite ! Potter ! Et il avait fallu que ce soit ce satané Potter ! Ce qu'elle pouvait être émotive ! Elle se maudit intérieurement. Un compliment qu'elle attendait et ça y est ! Potter ne la laissait plus indifférente. Ridicule…Bon, en y regardant de plus près, cela faisait un moment qu'elle l'observait… et c'est vrai qu'il était moins puéril. Ce n'était pas encore un « ange » - qui l'était de toute façon ?- mais il avait fait des efforts…_

Lily se regarda dans le miroir, se rappelant ce que James lui avait dit, « _splendide »_. Avec ses cheveux mouillés qui dégoulinaient, sa robe qui pendait de ses épaules et les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient à ses cils et parsemaient ses joues, elle n'avait rien d'un mannequin. Mais d'un autre côté, cela lui donnait un air naturel qui faisait surtout ressortir le vert étincelant de ses yeux.

_Splendide… sûrement pas, il exagérait toujours celui-là ! Mais, jolie ? Oui… jolie. _

Lily se trouvait jolie à cet instant et un sourire vint illuminer son visage.

C'est alors que son reflet lui dit :

- Et si tu commençais à observer d'un peu plus près l'autre imbécile, hein ? Après tout, son cas ne semble pas si désespéré, non ?

Lily se leva comme pour protester. Elle savait très bien que les miroirs de Poudlard renvoyaient certaines pensées de leur utilisateur. Elle l'avait lu dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard_. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour prendre l'air et aperçut les Maraudeurs en train de discuter avec Hagrid. Un petit sourire se redessina sur ses lèvres.

_Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ca n'engageait à rien…_

oOoOoOo

De son côté, James, entouré de ses meilleurs amis, était en train de raconter avec animation son bonheur au garde-chasse. Il tirait déjà des plans sur la comète :

- Avec de la chance, la prochaine fois, on pourra avoir une conversation normale ! C'est la première fois que je l'appelle par son prénom… enfin, si on peut dire. Comme ça m'a bien réussi, à partir de maintenant, je l'appellerai Lily. Vous croyez qu'elle m'en voudra ? Sûrement moins que si je l'appelais mon Nénuphar, non ? Ca la mettrait probablement dans l'embarras devant les autres. Une chance qu'il n'y ait eu personne dans la salle commune ! Elle aurait certainement réagi plus rapidement. Oui, donc, Lily ! Vous pensez qu'elle n'aimera pas ?

- J'en doute, répondit malicieusement Remus qui discutait souvent avec Lily.

- Si Lunard le dit, tu peux lui faire confiance, Cornedrue. Il est doué pour sentir ce genre de choses. Et, comme il parle régulièrement avec ta future femme…

- Oh ! Arrête, Patmol ! Ca serait trop beau, le coupa James en fermant les yeux. Lily Potter… Ca sonne bien, pas vrai Hagrid ?

- J'ai toujours pensé que vous feriez un très joli couple, répondit le demi-géant, qui, la larme à l'œil, sortait son énorme mouchoir à pois de sa poche.

- Ne vous emballez pas non plus, répliqua Remus à l'adresse des trois autres. Ce n'est pas encore acquis.

Mais ils ne l'écoutaient pas. Tous étaient ravis de voir James si heureux et l'euphorie régnait.

- Qui aurait cru qu'un bouclier de Sirius briserait la barrière entre vous deux ! ajouta Peter.

- Oh, Pete' ! Quel jeu de mots ! le félicita Sirius en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Tu vas nous faire de la concurrence si ça continue.

- Bon allez, c'est pas le tout, mais les cours vont bientôt commencer et je ne veux surtout pas être en retard, annonça James.

- Ah bon ?! Et pourquoi ? Depuis quand c'est un problème ? demanda Sirius surpris.

- Depuis que j'ai une chance avec Lily ! répliqua triomphalement James. Maintenant, il faut que je me tienne à carreaux.

- Bon… si c'est le prix à payer pour ton bonheur, Cornedrue, alors tu peux compter sur moi, dit fidèlement Sirius en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

- Merci beaucoup, Patmol ! T'es un vrai frère ! sourit chaleureusement James en lui passant un bras derrière la nuque, laissant pendre sa main sur son épaule. Ca va être un peu comme une cure de désintox', tu vois, lui expliqua-t-il en montrant avec son autre main le château comme s'il s'agissait d'un centre médical. C'est mieux qu'on soit plusieurs à arrêter les âneries, on pourra se soutenir comme ça !

Pendant qu'ils s'amusaient à énumérer certaines de leurs occupations favorites désormais interdites, Remus, en retrait, regarda vers la tour des Gryffondor, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage.

_Oui, le vent avait tourné. Et, dans le bon sens…_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En ce qui concerne le jeu de mots sur « water-lily » (une Lily « eau » donc trempée dans mon esprit), je ne m'y connais pas assez en anglais pour savoir s'il fonctionnerait. Toutes mes excuses si ce n'est pas le cas. Mais, quand j'ai trouvé cette méthode pour introduire le « water-lily » (nénuphar donc), je n'ai pas pu résister. J'aime beaucoup cette plante et je l'apprécie encore plus depuis que j'ai lu _Sept jours pour une éternité_ de Marc Lévy (pour ceux qui connaissent…).


	4. Chap3 Part1: vacances d'été

**Note** : merci beaucoup pour les nouvelles reviews ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que ma fic plaît à quelques personnes et, même si pour le moment, je n'ai pas demandé de reviews à la fin de mes chapitres, elles sont bien évidemment les bienvenues (même les négatives si elles sont constructives !). J'ai eu une période très chargée mais le calme revient alors j'en profite pour taper aujourd'hui les quelques idées qui me sont venues. Et des idées, j'en ai eu pas mal qui m'ont trotté dans la tête ! Résultat : ma fic s'allonge et des personnages secondaires font leur apparition pour étoffer un peu l'histoire! Moi qui avais prévu seulement trois chapitres au début, je ne sais pas trop où je vais m'arrêter du coup. J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ça trop long.

Bonne lecture !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 3, 1ère partie : Vacances d'été

_**Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, la veille du départ pour les grandes vacances**_

Près d'une fenêtre d'où filtrait une faible brise, Lily était assise dans un fauteuil et consultait le programme des films qui passaient au cinéma de son quartier. Enfin « consultait »… « tenait le programme dans ses mains » serait plus approprié. L'esprit de la rouquine était en effet entièrement occupé par autre chose. Et, comme nombre de jeunes femmes de son âge, ses pensées allaient à présent vers une personne du sexe opposé. Se rendant compte de ce fait, Lily chercha à se justifier mentalement.

_D'accord, je pense à Potter. Mais ce n'est pas du tout pour les mêmes raisons que les autres filles. Non, non ! Mes intentions sont on ne peut plus rationnelles. Je cherche simplement à savoir si les informations glanées lorsque je l'observais me permettent de le classer parmi les personnes fréquentables ; en tant qu'ami, cela va s'en dire. Comment pourrais-je imaginer le voir comme plus qu'un ami ? Ridicule. Ne lui ai-je pas dit moi-même que je préfèrerais sortir avec le calmar géant plutôt qu'avec lui? Si je l'ai observé, c'est avant tout parce que Remus m'a fait comprendre à plusieurs reprises que je le jugeais trop vite alors que c'est apparemment un excellent ami. D'accord, l'affaire du « water-lily » m'a un peu influencé mais bon… J'en étais où ? Ah, oui ! Potter et son comportement…_

Elle était donc en train de réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait appris sur lui depuis ces quelques jours et ses pensées se portèrent très vite sur un événement qui avait réjoui tout Poudlard il y avait de cela une semaine ; événement auquel Potter n'était donc pas étranger…

oOo Flash-back oOo

Ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil, Lily décida de se rendre dans la salle commune pour y lire sans déranger personne. Il était dans les cinq heures du matin, tout le monde devait probablement dormir. Elle descendit donc les marches de son dortoir mais un bruit la stoppa avant qu'elle n'arrive totalement à destination. Elle comprit très vite que c'étaient des sanglots et, sans faire de bruit, descendit encore quelques marches pour voir de qui il s'agissait (_Personne n'aimait être surpris dans ces moments-là_…). Elle reconnut Sara, une camarade de sixième année avec qui elle avait de bonnes relations bien qu'elles ne fassent pas partie du même groupe de fidèles. D'un geste instinctif, Lily commença à aller de l'avant pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais se reprit très vite, se demandant si c'était la meilleure solution. Elle savait déjà ce qui n'allait pas, tout le monde à Poudlard le savait.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Sara et son petit ami Michael, l'Attrapeur des Poufsouffle, avaient rompu. Personne ne savait exactement pourquoi mais ça avait été un choc pour de nombreux élèves. En effet, Sara et Michael étaient ensemble depuis leur deuxième année et leur couple semblait être le plus heureux du monde. Ils étaient parfaitement complémentaires, toujours en harmonie, faisant même croire aux célibataires les plus endurcis que, finalement, le grand amour était peut-être possible. Et puis, du jour au lendemain, ils ne s'étaient plus parlé et n'avaient pas voulu dire aux autres ce qui s'était passé. Lily, de nature empathique, avait essayé de consoler Sara lorsqu'elle l'avait surprise en pleurs, un soir, dans la salle commune. La jeune femme avait accepté son épaule pour y verser des torrents de larmes mais ne s'était pas ouverte pour autant, se braquant même quand, calmée, Lily lui avait proposé de se confier.

Lily se demandait donc à présent si elle devait à nouveau aller vers elle ou si ce geste serait perçu comme une « attaque » de la part de la jeune femme. Cette réflexion fut interrompue par le portrait de la grosse dame qui venait de s'ouvrir. Elle vit Potter entrer dans la salle et se retourner pour encourager quelqu'un d'autre à le suivre : Michael. Sara, qui avait levé la tête quand le portrait avait pivoté, se figea :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle dignement, le visage cependant inondé de larmes.

- Pas de panique Sara, intervint doucement James en avançant vers elle, laissant derrière lui le jeune homme qui semblait très affecté de voir la Gryffondor dans cet état.

- Toi ! T'es gonflé de me dire ça, James ! Je me suis confiée à toi et tu… En plus c'est ton adversaire ! Vous avez un match dans quelques jours et tu traînes avec lui. Tu…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, les sanglots la reprenant de plus belle. James se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Après lui avoir dit quelques mots tendres pour la calmer, il lui murmura quelque chose que Lily ne put entendre. Sara sembla surprise et lui demanda si c'était la vérité. D'un hochement de tête sérieux et rassurant, il le lui garantit. Elle se tourna alors vers un Michael penaud qui ne baissa cependant pas son regard, lui montrant à quel point il était désolé. La jeune femme se rapprocha de Potter, l'étreignit un court instant en lui glissant un merci à l'oreille, puis s'avança lentement vers Michael avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Les deux amoureux, pleins de gratitude, sourirent au Gryffondor et sortirent de la salle main dans la main. Un large sourire aux lèvres, Potter remonta dans son dortoir tandis que Lily, songeuse, resta debout quelques instants, essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

_Pourquoi Sara s'était-elle confiée à Potter alors qu'elle-même avait essayé sans succès ? Y avait-il un lien entre eux qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? Ou bien Potter était-il plus persuasif ? Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle se rappela l'avoir vu en compagnie de Michael à plusieurs reprises depuis la rupture. Avait-il essayé depuis tout ce temps de réconcilier le couple le plus apprécié de Poudlard ? Potter altruiste, ça laissait pensif…_

Le lendemain, Lily fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu et se réjouit avec les autres de la réunion du couple. Cependant, une chose la perturba davantage encore que ce qu'elle avait découvert sur Potter la veille : lui aussi fit comme s'il ne savait rien et alla féliciter l'heureux couple, non sans un clin d'œil subtil pour ne pas les étonner de son attitude.

_Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Si les autres savaient ça, il passerait encore plus pour une sorte de « héros », non seulement doué pour le Quidditch et la magie en général, mais aussi conseiller matrimonial efficace des couples en détresse…_

oOo Fin du flash-back oOo

Lily tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, contemplant le ciel bleu qui n'était encombré d'aucun nuage.

_Aucun nuage… Aucune ombre au tableau. Depuis qu'elle l'observait de plus près, Lily n'avait constaté dans le comportement de Potter aucune action qu'elle aurait pu lui reprocher. Il semblait s'être assagi, ne se mettait (presque plus) les cheveux en bataille volontairement et ne se pavanait plus non plus avec son vif d'or. En plus, il aidait les autres sans chercher à en tirer un quelconque prestige. Outre la réconciliation de Sara et Michael, et sans compter la fois où il avait discrètement empêché des premières années de se battre grâce à un sortilège d'Allégresse, Lily l'avait aussi surpris ce matin même en grande conversation avec Sirius…_

oOo Flash-back oOo

Comme chaque année la veille des grandes vacances, Lily se dirigeait vers la volière pour aller saluer la chouette de l'école qu'elle préférait. Elle allait ouvrir la porte quand elle entendit des voix derrière.

_Décidément, j'ai le don de surprendre des conversations ces temps-ci…_

Elle allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix de Potter. Partagée entre la curiosité d'en apprendre davantage sur lui et la décence de ne pas écouter aux portes, elle hésita quelques instants, si bien qu'elle entendit deux cris de joie qui achevèrent de la convaincre.

_Ah, c'est Black l'autre ! Impossible de ne pas le reconnaître, on dirait un aboiement. C'est étrange d'ailleurs comme rire… Oh et après tout, la curiosité n'était pas si répréhensible, non ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle en abusait, pas comme cette pipelette de Bertha Jorkins…_

- Mon frère, il faut qu'on fête ça comme il se doit ! dit alors Potter.

- C'est une évidence ! D'autant plus que c'est le dernier jour de l'année, on n'allait quand même pas rester sans rien faire.

- Tu en avais parlé à Rem' et Pet' au fait ?

- Non, je préférais attendre la réponse de tes parents. Mettre la charrue avant les hippogriffes, quand ça encourage de faux espoirs, ce n'est jamais bon…

- Bah ! J'étais certain qu'ils diraient oui ! Je leur parle tellement de toi, ils sont impatients de faire plus ample connaissance. Je suis sûr qu'ils voudront même t'adopter.

- Merci James, vraiment, dit Black d'un ton soudain plus sérieux, plus grave. Je pense que j'aurais trouvé une autre solution sinon, mais ça m'aide beaucoup. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter un été de plus dans cette maison de fous…

- Je sais… et de rien, répondit son ami lui aussi plus grave. Ne t'en fais pas ! Plus qu'un an et tu seras légalement débarrassé d'eux. Et en parlant de fous, reprit-il d'un ton plus enjoué, les miens sont d'une toute autre nature mais tu verras, tu vas les adorer. C'est mon père le plus timbré je crois, normal pour un inventeur d'objets magiques. Il laisse traîner des prototypes partout dans la maison… faudra que tu fasses attention. Pour le moment tu n'en as jamais vu car mes parents étaient toujours en vacances quand tu venais mais, là, tu ne pourras pas y échapper !

- J'ai hâte de voir ça. Mais bon, je ne vais pas trop vous encombrer, j'aurai une tente dans votre jardin comme prévu.

- Mais…

- On en a déjà parlé Cornedrue, je ne veux vraiment pas abuser de l'hospitalité de tes parents. Et tu pourras toujours venir me rendre visite au clair de lune si tu tiens tellement à ce qu'on dorme sous le même toit; ça nous rappellera des souvenirs d'ailleurs. On demandera à Lunard et Queudver de nous rejoindre.

- Tant que le jardin de ma mère reste en bon état, dit Potter en riant.

Voyant que la conversation arrivait bientôt à sa fin, Lily se dépêcha de redescendre pour ne pas être surprise. Elle prit un passage secret sans vraiment y faire attention, bien trop absorbée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

_Ainsi, Black allait vivre chez Potter pour l'été. Lily savait que les Black étaient une lignée de sang pur, mais elle n'en connaissait pas plus à leur sujet… Jamais elle n'avait entendu Sirius en parler, si ce n'est par quelques piques glaciales à leur encontre. Cela l'avait étonnée d'ailleurs. Certes, les Maraudeurs étaient adeptes d'humour en tout genre, mais ça paraissait plus être des critiques froides que de l'autodérision. Et ce qu'elle venait d'entendre confirmait le fait que Black n'aimait pas sa famille. Et Potter qui jouait encore au bon Samaritain…_

oOo Fin du flash-back oOo

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Lily sursauta, ses amies Jenny et Nanao, élevées toutes deux dans des familles sorcières, venaient d'arriver devant elle et regardaient le programme cinématographique avec curiosité.

- Oh, rien ! Un truc moldu, répondit évasivement Lily.

- Les filles, c'est déprimant ! Demain c'est les vacances et, dans une semaine, je pars au Japon pour voir ma famille pendant quasiment deux mois. Je suis très heureuse d'y aller, mais je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparées aussi longtemps !

- C'est sûr, il faut absolument qu'on s'organise une sortie, dit Jenny.

- Pourquoi pas un ciné ? proposa Lily prenant la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.

- Un quoi ?! demandèrent en cœur les deux autres.

- C'est ce que je regardais avant votre arrivée. Le programme des films qui passent au cinéma en ce moment. Et le cinéma c'est… Vous n'en avez vraiment jamais entendu parler ?

- Non, mais si ça t'intéresse, ça doit être bien. Je marche moi, répondit Nanao.

- Pourquoi pas ?! approuva Jenny. Tu nous fais découvrir un truc moldu et on se fera une sortie sorcière inédite pour toi au retour de Nanao.

- Avec plaisir.

- Alors, c'est quoi le cinéma ? Il faut qu'on s'habille comment ? C'est sportif, glamour ?

- Euh, non. De simples vêtements moldus suffiront. C'est un loisir qui ne nécessite aucune activité. C'est… distrayant… et…

- Ok ! Ne nous en dis pas plus, ça sera beaucoup plus marrant d'avoir la surprise, dit Jenny qui adorait découvrir de nouvelles choses.

- Et on peut inviter d'autres personnes ? Plus on est de fous… demanda Nanao en essayant d'adopter le ton le plus neutre possible.

Lily voyait parfaitement à qui Nanao, qui avait un faible pour Remus depuis longtemps, voulait proposer cette petite escapade.

_D'ailleurs en parlant de fous… Deux sorcières néophytes dans un ciné, ça allait déjà sûrement attirer les regards, alors toute une bande avec des adeptes de farces en tout genre ! Et puis surtout, aller au ciné avec Potter… _

Pesant le pour et le contre en se replongeant dans ses pensées, Lily ne se rendit pas compte que Jenny avait aussi adhéré à l'idée et interpellait déjà les intéressés qui sortaient de leur dortoir :

- Eh les gars ! Ca vous dirait de partir à l'aventure chez les Moldus la semaine prochaine dans un lieu choisi par notre Lily ?

- Bien sûr ! s'empressa de répondre James avant que Lily n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Les mots ''aventure'' et ''Lily'' sont sur ma liste des priorités, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sincère.

_C'est vrai qu'il avait aussi fait des progrès de ce côté-là. Les clins d'œil et les sourires racoleurs c'était fini. Et il fallait bien reconnaître que les sourires naturels de Potter le rendaient beaucoup plus…mignon… elle devait bien se l'avouer…_

- Oh là ! Pas si vite, se reprit Lily. Euh… Aventure, c'est un bien grand mot. Il s'agit juste de cinéma. L'un de vous connaît ?

Les quatre Maraudeurs se regardèrent indécis puis hochèrent la tête de façon négative.

- Ah bon ? Aussi brillants que vous êtes, ça m'étonne ! Au lieu de prendre des matières déjà maîtrisées, vous auriez pu faire un effort et prendre Etude des Moldus. Un peu d'inconnu …

Elle s'arrêta en voyant l'expression des autres. Ils la regardaient tous avec des yeux ronds ou des sourcils haussés. Lily Evans venait de complimenter les Maraudeurs, dont James Potter (qui avait à présent l'estomac beaucoup plus léger). Lily, exaspérée par leurs regards surpris, et également un peu gênée, ajouta :

- Oh, ça va ! Ce n'est un secret pour personne que vous êtes intelligents. Arrêtez de me regarder comme si j'étais folle.

- Tu as tout à fait raison Lily, reprit James.

_Aïe ! J'avais oublié qu'il m'appelait aussi par mon prénom maintenant. Pourquoi j'ai cette drôle de sensation dans le ventre chaque fois qu'il le fait ? C'est pourtant bien ce que je voulais, qu'il m'appelle Lily comme tout le monde…_

- D'ailleurs, j'ai voulu prendre Etude des Moldus quand j'ai su que tu venais de ce monde, continua James sur sa lancée. Mais les options étaient déjà bouclées.

- Tu parles, les options bouclées ! le reprit Sirius. « Il fallait y réfléchir avant, Monsieur Potter, au lieu de vous précipiter sur moi dès votre arrivée à Poudlard. Ca fera bien rire votre mère. Elle m'a dit que vos choix étaient faits depuis vos neuf ans déjà. », ajouta-t-il en imitant tellement bien le professeur McGonagall que les autres éclatèrent de rire.

- Oh… fut tout ce que réussit à dire Lily, décidément de plus en plus troublée.

_Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée qu'ils nous accompagnent ?_

- Alors ce… sinma ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Remus à Lily.

- Euh, le cinéma… reprit Lily. Oui… c'est assez long à expliquer comme ça… et tous les mots que je vais vous dire ne vous aideront pas plus à comprendre : film, grand écran, pop-corn, électricité…

- Ca m'a l'air parfait, la coupa Sirius. D'autant plus que je suis libre tout l'été maintenant, sourit-il à l'adresse de James qui affichait un visage radieux.

Devant l'air interrogateur de ses amies, Lily haussa les épaules, essayant de faire comme si elle ne comprenait pas et reprit :

- Mais, je ne voudrais pas vous imposer ça… ça risque de vous ennuyer, on reste assis et…

- Ne t'en fais pas Lily ! Si ça te plaît, ça doit en valoir le coup. Donc, c'est d'accord. Vous nous direz le jour et l'heure plus tard. Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille, vous nous avez retardés dans des affaires très importantes mesdemoiselles, finit-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez encore ? demanda Nanao à ce qui était déjà un courant d'air…

- Va savoir ! dit Jenny. On le saura bien assez tôt de toute façon. Bon, eh bien, ça promet cette petite sortie.

Nanao et elle échangèrent un regard en coin très explicite à Lily qui était à nouveau plongée dans ses pensées.

_En effet, ça promettait…_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je ne pensais pas que ce chapitre serait si long ! Dans le premier flash-back, vous aurez peut-être reconnu deux prénoms qui vous sont familiers si vous êtes adepte d'une certaine série… Pour le cinéma, l'idée m'est venue quand j'avais très envie de m'échapper de mes devoirs et je me suis rendu compte que les sorciers ne connaissaient pas ça non plus.


	5. Chap3 Part2: vacances d'été

**Notes** : Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Ca me fait très plaisir de voir que le chapitre précédent (et même ma fic en général) vous plaît, alors un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé ces commentaires si positifs.

- Je ne suis pas du tout au point sur les dates potteriennes alors comme j'en avais besoin pour ce chapitre (et le suivant), je suis allée me renseigner grâce à la chronologie établie par J'ai aussi voulu faire des recherches sur les vêtements portés à l'époque des Maraudeurs mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Désolée donc pour cet « anachronisme » !

- En ce qui concerne le film qu'ils vont voir, ça fait un bail que je l'ai vu. Je me souviens juste qu'il est excellent et que j'ai très envie de le revoir. J'aurais aimé pouvoir développer ce chapitre avec des extraits ou des citations que les personnages auraient réutilisées par la suite mais, sans avoir revu le film récemment, je n'ai pas la mémoire suffisante…

Enjoy !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 3, 2ème partie : Vacances d'été

_**Dans une maison sorcière, Londres (début juillet 1976)**_

James regarda son reflet dans le miroir de l'armoire.

_Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude des vêtements moldus, il en avait déjà portés quelques-uns lors d'escapades avec les Maraudeurs et… A bien y réfléchir, ils n'avaient pas été si souvent du côté moldu. Seulement dans un petit village à côté de chez lui. En fait, à chaque fois qu'il avait proposé une visite dans le monde moldu (avec pour idée principale – et illusoire- d'y croiser Lily), ils avaient toujours eu un meilleur projet en tête du côté sorcier. Ce n'est pas pour critiquer les Moldus mais les découvertes sorcières sont quand même plus excitantes et utiles. En plus, le travail qu'avait nécessité leur transformation en Animagi n'aurait pas pu s'effectuer ailleurs que dans le milieu sorcier. En tout cas, les Moldus de son village voisin - dont la moyenne d'âge oscillait probablement entre 60 et 70 ans - ne s'habillaient pas du tout comme ça ! Mais ça lui allait plutôt pas mal, non ? Peut-être même que ça plairait à Lily… _

Se détachant de son reflet, James jeta un regard autour de lui. Ses deux meilleurs amis (Peter s'était excusé mais il n'avait pas pu venir, partant en vacances avec sa mère) enfilaient eux aussi de façon dubitative les vêtements que leur proposait Nick Johnson. Ce dernier, un Serdaigle de la même année qu'eux, était le meilleur ami de Lily, Nanao et Jenny, qui lui avaient bien évidemment proposé cette sortie. D'origine mi-moldue par sa mère, il connaissait le cinéma et avait trouvé l'idée très intéressante. Il attendait avec impatience l'expression des sorciers face à cette invention, en particulier devant le film qu'avait choisi Lily : _Monty Python, sacré Graal_. Sorti en décembre, Nick l'avait déjà vu pendant les vacances de Noël avec des amis mais il l'avait tellement aimé que le voir à nouveau ne le dérangeait pas du tout… _un film culte en perspective_… Un sourire éclaira son visage… _Les Maraudeurs allaient adorer_… Ce fait n'échappa pas à James.

_Pourquoi sourit-il ? Bon, ça me ferait rire aussi de faire essayer mes fringues à des Moldus dans le sens inverse mais… est-ce bien pour ça ? Nick Johnson,_ ''le Serdaigle''_… Le seul homme que j'envie sur cette terre... Bien que sa présence aujourd'hui ne m'enchante guère plus que ça, je dois reconnaître que c'est très sympa de nous avoir invité chez lui pour cette séance d'essayage et de nous prêter ses vêtements par la même occasion. Au début, l'invitation de Lily m'a fait tellement plaisir que j'avais oublié qu'il serait probablement là. Enfin, « l'invitation de Lily »…« des filles » serait plus juste… je m'emballe trop vite… comme toujours quand ça la concerne. En même temps… elle n'a pas repoussé l'idée. Elle a bien essayé de nous dissuader un peu mais pas de façon catégorique. Si elle n'avait vraiment pas voulu de moi, elle l'aurait dit… elle sait bien le faire… tout le monde s'en souvient. J'étais tellement sur mon petit nuage… Que Johnson ait été invité ne m'a pas perturbé par la suite, mais maintenant…C'est un mec sympa mais… il est tellement proche de Lily…Et ce sourire… je dois sûrement avoir le même scotché sur le visage depuis le dernier jour de cours, non ?_

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Cornedrue ? lui demanda Sirius devant l'air soucieux de son ami.

- Oh, rien ! soupira James. J'étais juste en train de me dire que Johnson était l'homme le plus chanceux du monde.

- Moi ?! Tu m'étonnes Potter. Venant de l'Attrapeur le plus doué et le plus populaire que Poudlard ait jamais connu et qui, en plus, est doué en quasiment tout et a les potes les plus cools qui soient…

- Mais qui n'a pas Lily… Je t'échange ma vie quand tu veux ! Enfin, je partage les amis quand même, ajouta-t-il avec une petite tape sur le dos de Sirius et un clin d'œil à Remus.

- Humm… ça pourrait se faire… une petite louche de Polynectar et je me retrouverai dans la peau de James Potter pour une heure entière… c'est à méditer…

- Sérieusement ?! demanda James plein d'espoir. Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

- Oh là ! Du calme, je plaisantais Potter. Et puis, ça serait dommage quand même. Lily t'en voudrait forcément… et après tous les efforts que tu as fournis…, finit-il un sourire en coin.

- Comment ça tous les efforts ? Elle t'a dit quelque chose ? J'ai…

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Vous avez vu l'heure ?! s'étrangla Nick. On est en retard, Lily va nous écharper, dépêchez-vous… cria-t-il en descendant les escaliers à toute allure.

- Eh ! Pas si vite ! Johnson ! Tu me dois une explication… cria James en lui courant après, suivi de près par ses deux amis qui échangèrent un sourire complice.

_**Dans le Londres moldu, à l'entrée d'un petit cinéma.**_

Lily et Nanao attendaient devant le cinéma. Elles étaient les premières. _Un miracle !_ d'après Lily, vu le temps qu'elles avaient passé à se préparer chez elle. Nanao avait voulu essayer mille et une tenues différentes. Elle ne connaissait des vêtements moldus que les tee-shirts très larges, qu'elle croyait être des robes mal coupées, et avait donc voulu tester toute l'armoire de Lily. Du jean à la robe d'été en passant par le pantacourt, le short et les débardeurs et chemisiers de toutes sortes, elle avait finalement opté pour une jupe à rayures mauves et violettes mi-longue très légère et un dos-nu blanc. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient regroupés en une impeccable queue de cheval, tout comme ceux de Lily. Quant à la tenue de celle-ci, Nanao avait tellement insisté que le pantalon en coton et le tee-shirt initialement prévus par la rousse se trouvaient à présent remplacés par une petite robe vert pâle qu'elle adorait, et qui la mettait beaucoup plus en valeur selon la nippone.

Avec quelques minutes de retard, les deux jeunes sorcières avaient tout de même fini par arriver devant le cinéma, point de rendez-vous qu'elles avaient donné aux garçons. Lily avait volontairement choisi un petit cinéma. Elle pensait qu'il y aurait moins de monde pour leur jeter des regards inquisiteurs en cas de comportement suspect. Jenny ne pouvait finalement pas venir. Ses parents avaient prétexté qu'elle devait garder sa petite sœur. En réalité, ils n'avaient pas voulu la laisser sortir du côté moldu car un mage noir notoirement anti-Moldus commençait à faire parler de lui…

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les quatre garçons arrivèrent enfin et saluèrent leurs camarades.

- Désolé pour le retard, dit immédiatement Nick avec un sourire à Lily. On a eu quelques petits soucis de tenue.

- Ah, vous aussi ?! s'exclama Nanao qui commençait à examiner les garçons.

Tous avaient un short baggy dont la forme, la longueur et la couleur différaient cependant : blanc pour Remus, beige pour Sirius, kaki pour Nick et marron pour James. Remus portait avec un tee-shirt bleu nuit assez moulant (comme ne manqua pas de le remarquer Nanao) tandis que Sirius arborait une chemise bordeaux déboutonnée à moitié (en parfaite harmonie avec son élégance naturelle et désinvolte ; le premier effet recherché étant plus le confort que l'effet « tombeur » puisque Sirius détestait les vêtements oppressants, surtout au niveau du cou). Nick affichait lui un tee-shirt ample de couleur bleu ciel estampillé d'un quelconque logo et James avait porté son choix sur un marcel blanc qui ne gâchait en rien sa silhouette sportive et qui attira pendant quelques secondes le regard de Lily. Elle se tourna cependant très vite vers Nanao quand celle-ci remarqua :

- Si aucun d'eux n'a de jupe ou de robe, je suppose que c'est réservé aux filles…

- Euh, oui ! répondit Lily qui réprima un fou rire devant la vision soudaine de Rogue affublée d'une petite robe rose. Chez les Moldus occidentaux, les robes et les jupes ont été très vite abandonnées par les hommes. A part pour les hommes d'Eglise et quelques Ecossais inconditionnels de la tradition. Mais peu importe, on y va maintenant, la séance ne va pas tarder à commencer, ajouta-t-elle en attirant son amie dans le bâtiment.

- En tout cas, les vêtements moldus féminins sont très seyants, souffla James en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux pour tenter d'ôter le trouble qu'avait provoqué chez lui la vue de Lily.

- C'est pas faux ! répondirent en cœur les trois autres, le regard rêveur, avant d'éclater de rire devant leur synchronisme.

Ils prirent la suite des filles alors que Lily s'occupait déjà d'acheter les billets. Elle leur distribua et les pressa un peu plus :

- Vite, je ne veux pas louper les bandes-annonces !

- Les quoi ? demanda Nanao.

- Les bandes à Nonce ? C'est qui Nonce ? questionna Sirius.

- Elle n'a pas plutôt dit les bans d'annonce ? Peut-être qu'il s'agit de listes de futurs mariés… Ca existe aussi chez les sorciers mais il n'y a que les originaux qui s'en servent encore, dit Remus.

Nick, resté derrière eux pour acheter du pop-corn, éclata de rire devant leurs mines si sérieuses et faillit renverser son cornet. _Il ne s'était pas trompé, il allait bien s'amuser_, pensa-t-il en fermant la porte de la salle.

Au grand plaisir de Lily, celle-ci était très peu occupée. Seules quatre personnes se trouvaient au premier rang et deux ou trois autres sur les côtés ou le milieu. Ils passeraient donc relativement peu aperçus au cas où…

Comme Lily avait voulu se dépêcher, elle se trouvait à présent au bout de la rangée et, bien sûr, les autres avaient laissé James prendre un peu d'avance sur eux pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Sirius était au milieu de tout le groupe et Nanao se trouvait entre Remus et Nick, qui fermait la marche. Il leur fit passer le pop-corn. La nippone et le loup-garou hésitèrent à se servir, regardant avec appréhension les grains de maïs soufflés. Quant ils se rendirent compte de leur attitude réciproque, ils se mirent à rire - non sans rougir - et passèrent le récipient à Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il en en observant le contenu à son tour. Si j'avais su, j'aurais amené mon hibou ! Ca ressemble vraiment à ce que je lui donne à manger…

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda James qui regardait l'écran avec étonnement.

- Patience, dit Lily, ça ne devrait plus tarder à présent. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ça va se passer devant nous.

- Devant nous ? demanda Sirius sceptique. Drôle idée ! S'asseoir dans une pièce sombre pour regarder un mur blanc. Il n'y a bien que les Moldus pour inventer des trucs pareils.

- Pas de soucis, dit Nick, ce mur comme tu dis, c'est un écran. Et ça va très vite devenir intéressant, crois-moi.

Pendant que Nick répondait aux quelques interrogations de ses voisins, de son côté, James s'était remis à questionner Lily. Regardant de tous les côtés, on aurait dit un gosse qui découvrait le monde. Quand il vit la pièce du projecteur, il lui demanda :

- C'est quoi ce…

- Arrête de poser toutes ces questions et de t'agiter dans tous les sens, le coupa Lily amusée. Tu vas nous faire repérer. Laisse faire la magie du cinéma, tu verras…

- La magie ?! Ah bon ? Ce sont des sorciers qui…

- Chhhhut ! répliqua Lily mi-souriante, mi-exaspérée, en plaquant un doigt sur la bouche de James pour lui intimer l'ordre de se taire.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise mais un sourire illumina très vite son visage et son regard pétilla. Au grand soulagement de Lily dont les battements du cœur s'accéléraient, l'éclairage commença à se tamiser. Elle ramena immédiatement sa main vers elle et se tourna vers l'écran pour reprendre ses esprits. _Sauvée par le gong_, se dit-elle alors que la couleur de ses joues rivalisait maintenant avec celle de sa chevelure de feu.

_Le comportement de James lui avait paru très attendrissant et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir ce geste à son égard. Mais, qu'allait-il penser à présent ? Elle s'était montrée bien trop familière avec lui, ça n'allait pas du tout ! Il allait se faire des idées, c'était certain… d'autant qu'après la surprise c'était le bonheur qui était apparu sur son visage... Bon, elles viennent ces bandes-annonces ? Zen… je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter après tout, le film va lui faire oublier tout ça… Il fait drôlement chaud dans cette pièce, non ?_

La série de publicités et de bandes-annonces commença enfin à défiler. Lily en fut soulagée mais restait sur ses gardes, redoutant de tourner la tête vers les autres. Un nouveau problème lui apparut : _Et s'ils l'avaient tous vue ?_

A côté d'elle, James tentait de raisonner pour relativiser les événements.

_D'accord, elle a eu un geste… tendre ( ?)… envers moi. Mais ce n'était sans doute qu'un acte impulsif. Elle aurait probablement fait la même chose à Sirius ou à Remus s'ils l'avaient harcelée de questions. Il n'empêche que j'ai quand même réussi à l'amuser. C'est déjà un pas en avant, non ?_

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil et remarqua qu'elle était très troublée (_mais toujours aussi jolie, même mal à l'aise…_). Sa transformation en Animagus avait aussi permis à James de développer certains sens. Son acuité visuelle avait grandement augmenté et, malgré l'obscurité, il était donc parfaitement capable de distinguer le rouge qui parsemait les joues de sa belle ainsi que l'air soucieux qu'elle affichait. Elle semblait comme paralysée, refusant de tourner la tête vers eux.

L'écran s'anima alors, surprenant James ainsi que ses amis à côté de lui. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, Sirius se redresser tel un chien à l'affût et entendit Remus et Nanao lâcher un « Oh ! ». Cette première réaction passée, James garda un œil sur l'écran (_ils inventaient des choses intéressantes les Moldus tout compte fait…_) mais reporta aussi discrètement son attention sur Lily. Celle-ci se mordait à présent la lèvre inférieure, perdue dans ses pensées qui semblaient l'inquiéter. James se rendait bien compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas apprécier la séance dans cet état. Il fallait qu'il agisse. Il était hors de question que cette sortie soit gâchée pour Lily, surtout par sa faute. Il prit son courage à deux mains et, doucement, posa une main rassurante sur le bras de la jeune femme. Lily sursauta légèrement mais garda son regard fixé droit devant elle. Son cœur n'en battit pas moins la chamade lorsque James s'approcha d'elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- T'en fais pas Lily, ils n'ont rien vu… et je ne me fais pas d'idées, ni de faux espoirs… c'était juste un geste amical ou… juste un réflexe plutôt, finit-il d'une voix déconfite.

Les défenses de Lily semblèrent tomber d'un coup. Elle se détendit et tourna la tête vers James. Devant l'air si penaud qu'il affichait, son cœur fondit et elle s'autorisa alors quelque chose qu'elle s'interdisait depuis l'épisode du « water-lily », le regardant dans les yeux elle lui dit :

- Merci… James… puis détourna à nouveau la tête vers l'écran.

Le Gryffondor n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

_Avait-il rêvé ou Lily venait-elle bien de l'appeler par son prénom pour la première fois ? C'était comme si elle voulait le rassurer, lui confirmer la nature amicale de son geste. Et par là même, lui dire qu'elle le considérait désormais comme un ami…_

Des papillons semblaient s'être invités dans son estomac. Il ne regretta pas la tenue légère qu'il avait empruntée à Johnson. Une petite douche froide lui aurait même fait le plus grand bien. Reportant son attention sur les images qui défilaient, il se demanda s'il pourrait apprécier le film à sa juste valeur désormais…

Evidemment, il allait l'apprécier. Plus encore même que les autres, tous conquis par l'humour _so british_ des Monty Python. Comment cela aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Après un « événement » pareil, tout ce qui entoura James lui parut formidable pendant un bon moment…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En relisant, je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de préciser quelque chose : je ne sais pas non plus si les bandes-annonces existaient avant la projection d'un film en 1976. A part ça, vous aurez peut-être reconnu une des répliques cultes de Kaamelott (désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Non seulement j'adore cette série, mais en plus c'est le même thème que le film… pour vous rassurer, sachez que les garçons savent parfaitement ce que veut dire « seyants » ;). J'ai trouvé cette partie beaucoup plus laborieuse à écrire. Les descriptions des vêtements sont sans doute trop lourdes et j'ai du mal à retranscrire les situations comiques je trouve… Merci de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


	6. Chap4: septième année

**Notes** : En ce qui concerne la « date » que vous allez très vite découvrir au début de ce chapitre, elle n'est pas absolue ; au début, je voulais la date d'anniversaire du personnage mais ça donnait quelque chose comme 130 ans alors je n'ai pas trouvé ça assez « marquant ». J'ai donc relu un peu le tome trois de nos aventures préférées pour découvrir la date approximative que je donne.

Bonne lecture !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 4 : Septième année

_**Dans la Grande Salle, un samedi matin au début du mois de décembre**_

Alors que tous les élèves de Poudlard prenaient leur petit déjeuner, un tintement se fit entendre dans la Grande Salle. Le professeur McGonagall s'était levée et tapotait une fourchette sur son verre :

- Votre attention s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle, faisant taire les quelques murmures qui persistaient. Comme certains d'entre vous le savent peut-être, il est de coutume dans notre noble Ecole de fêter les sept premières années de directorat, considérées comme une preuve de capacités et un gage de réussite à occuper ce poste. Or, il se trouve que notre cher directeur a atteint avec brio ces sept années fatidiques, ajouta-t-elle chaleureusement en souriant au Professeur Dumbledore qui inclina légèrement la tête en signe de reconnaissance.

Des chuchotements se firent entendre dans la Salle ; la plupart des élèves ne semblaient pas au courant de ce fait.

- Et à cette occasion, reprit le professeur McGonagall, il a émis le souhait d'organiser un bal au moment de Noël, pensant que cela réjouirait tout le monde…

Peu d'élèves entendirent la fin de sa phrase, par ailleurs peu enthousiaste, car cette annonce provoqua de vives réactions. La plupart des filles se mirent à glousser en se demandant déjà quelle robe elles allaient pouvoir mettre… et, surtout, quel garçon elles allaient accompagner, en espérant que le garçon de leurs rêves leur fasse la demande.

Du côté des Gryffondor, James affichait un large sourire.

_C'était une occasion en or. Il allait enfin pouvoir proposer à Lily de sortir avec lui sans risquer un refus catégorique…_

Malgré quelques hauts et bas survenus depuis l'été, les deux jeunes gens étaient en effet maintenant en parfaits termes…

oOo Flash-back oOo

Après leur sortie au cinéma, les Maraudeurs – cette fois-ci au complet – avaient revu Nick, Lily, Nanao et Jenny à la fin du mois d'août. Ces deux dernières avaient choisi un endroit exclusivement magique à faire découvrir à Lily et, avec son accord, avaient également invité les garçons. Durant une journée, ils s'étaient tous rendus par Portoloin (un baptême pour Lily qui n'en avait encore jamais utilisé) dans le plus vieux village sorcier d'Angleterre où se déroulait chaque année un grand festival musical sorcier. James avait adoré voir l'émerveillement de Lily devant tant de nouveautés : animaux magiques très rares, maisons de toutes formes, magasins et objets insolites, êtres magiques et sorciers venus des quatre coins du globe ; sans parler du concert survolté auquel ils avaient assisté le soir. James, heureux de compter désormais parmi les amis de Lily, avait été aux anges pendant tout l'été et cette sortie avait vraiment eu quelque chose de « magique » pour lui.

Cependant, il n'avait pas su l'apprécier pleinement. A plusieurs reprises, il avait été rongé – _il devait bien l'avouer_ – par la jalousie. En effet, pour Nick, de nombreuses choses avaient également été des découvertes et il avait donc été très proche de Lily pendant toute la journée, s'extasiant avec elle devant des choses nouvelles désormais banales pour les autres. Mis à part cela, ils avaient cependant tous passé une excellente journée et James s'en était voulu du sentiment qui l'avait animé. Il avait dû faire de gros efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître afin que Lily ne lui en veuille pas, car il était certain qu'une démonstration de jalousie déplairait énormément à la jeune femme.

La fin de l'été pour James Potter avait donc été assez tourmentée – _un vrai calvaire, oui_ ! Un combat avait fait rage dans son esprit, alternant très bons souvenirs avec Lily, qui maintenaient son espoir vivace, et scènes entre Lily et Johnson, qui semblaient le narguer et le torturaient. Ses parents avaient été très surpris du comportement lunatique de leur fils, d'ordinaire si enjoué. A l'instar de la bataille qui se jouait dans sa tête, James avait en effet passé les quelques jours qui le séparaient de la rentrée soit sur un nuage (ou dans la lune), soit en colère pour un rien, soit – et c'est surtout cela qui était le plus inhabituel – déprimé. Même le Quidditch n'avait pas réussi à lui ôter de la tête ce qui était maintenant devenu sa hantise : et si, à la rentrée, il retrouvait Lily et Johnson en couple ?!

Vous pouvez alors imaginer quel soulagement ça avait été quand - après une angoisse si grande qu'il avait dû demander à Sirius de regarder avant lui - il avait vu Johnson discuter avec les filles de façon tout à fait amicale, comme d'habitude. Les bonnes relations entre les deux groupes s'étaient donc maintenues depuis le début de l'année jusqu'à une anicroche entre Lily et James. Et encore, c'était avec James et Sirius !

_Anicroche ??! Tu parles d'un euphémisme ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir, moi. Et on sait très bien que Sirius n'était pas aussi visé que moi…_

(NdA : désolée, je mourais d'envie de faire intervenir James dans mon récit. Comme je ne pense pas avoir assez de temps pour développer ma fic, je me rends compte que je résume des événements que j'aurais pu développer alors j'essaye de compenser comme je peux ;)

Donc… la rousse les avait en effet réprimandés vertement à la suite d'une blague qui avait mal tourné. Les deux Maraudeurs avaient prévu un mauvais coup à l'encontre de Rogue mais celui-ci avait su l'éviter à temps en se baissant. Le sort – très… collant - avait alors frappé Imelda, une jeune première année Gryffondor très timide qui s'était retrouvée avec les cheveux roses et dressés sur la tête, pendant un mois entier. Lily, très attachée au bien être des premières années en difficulté, avait vraiment été furieuse, les incendiant d'irresponsables. Elle ne leur avait d'ailleurs pas adressé la parole pendant deux semaines, si ce n'est, lorsqu'elle y était obligée, en leur lançant un regard glacial et en les appelant par leur nom. Ces deux semaines avaient été les pires de James à Poudlard (_ah ! quand même !_), surpassant de loin la fin de sa cinquième année. Il avait eu l'impression que tous ses efforts n'avaient servi à rien : détruits, piétinés, envolés à cause d'une farce stupide. Une régression totale en somme. Heureusement, sans aucune arrière-pensée vis-à-vis de Lily, James, ainsi que les autres Maraudeurs, avaient très vite pris la jeune Imelda sous leur aile, lui parlant régulièrement et l'aidant même dans ses devoirs. Cela lui avait permis de prendre beaucoup plus confiance en elle et d'aller vers les autres, qui après s'être moqué d'elle, trouvaient très cool cette coupe made by Maraudeurs – inimitable malgré toutes les tentatives effectuées.

Lily avait surveillé cette évolution de près. Et, bien qu'elle se soit montrée très froide envers les deux fautifs, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'en vouloir intérieurement. Elle avait longuement réfléchi à son comportement et elle en était venue à une conclusion qui la faisait culpabiliser : si elle fustigeait ainsi James (Sirius n'était qu'un prétexte – _je vous l'avais bien dit !_), c'était en quelque sorte pour se venger de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle, pour essayer de maîtriser les choses qui allaient bien trop vite à son goût.

Depuis cette fameuse sortie au cinéma, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir rationnellement dès qu'il s'agissait de James. La journée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble en août avait été très riche en émotions et Lily, de plus en plus troublée chaque fois qu'il se tenait à ses côtés, avait trouvé réconfortante la présence de Nick dont elle savait qu'il n'attendait rien. Elle appréciait James de plus en plus mais elle essayait de lutter contre ce sentiment car elle détestait ne pas tout contrôler. Elle se trouvait idiote de tomber sous son charme comme toutes les autres filles de Poudlard et elle ne voulait absolument pas que cela se sache. Etre son amie, ok ! Etre plus, hors de question !

La fin des vacances d'été avait donc été, pour elle aussi, une torture. Elle n'avait cessé de se remémorer les souvenirs des deux journées passées ensemble, fondant complètement lorsqu'elle se rappelait l'air renfrogné et triste à la fois de James qu'elle avait surpris à deux ou trois reprises quand il l'observait avec Nick. Mais d'un autre côté, elle appréhendait énormément la réaction des autres quand ils verraient le rapprochement qu'il y avait eu entre les Maraudeurs et elle. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas que ses condisciples croient qu'elle était finalement incapable de résister, elle aussi, aux attraits de ces quatre énergumènes, en particulier de l'Attrapeur vedette de l'Ecole.

Finalement, elle n'avait entendu aucun commentaire déplacé par rapport à leur amitié naissante et cela l'avait beaucoup rassurée. Jusqu'à ce jour où, au détour d'un couloir, elle avait surpris une conversation entre une Serdaigle et deux Poufsouffle. Pour résumer leurs pensées : Lily avait bien caché son jeu, faisant la sainte-nitouche et la fille désintéressée pour mieux prendre ensuite Potter dans ses filets. Cela avait tellement énervé Lily qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de déverser sa colère sur James et Sirius lorsqu'elle les avait vus quelques minutes plus tard lancer le sort sur Imelda. Bien sûr, elle leur en avait vraiment voulu pour Imelda qu'elle savait extrêmement réservée. Mais elle savait parfaitement que sa réaction avait été amplifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle n'avait pas été juste. Au lieu d'affronter ses sentiments, elle avait préféré se cacher derrière une façade froide pour montrer à tout le monde qu'elle n'était pas si entichée de Potter. Dégoûtée par sa propre lâcheté, voyant que la situation s'était améliorée pour Imelda grâce aux Maraudeurs et ne supportant plus l'accablement de James, Lily avait pris son courage à deux mains et, après deux semaines de distance, elle avait été présenter ses excuses à Sirius et à James (_le plus beau jour de ma vie…_- Ok, James ! On a compris, pas la peine de continuer à t'incruster maintenant).

oOo Fin du Flash-back oOo

Depuis ce jour, James et Lily s'entendaient donc très bien, et l'annonce du professeur McGonagall réjouissait James qui voyait enfin son heure venue, comme ne manqua pas de le remarquer Jenny :

- J'en connais un qui est déjà ravi de pouvoir t'inviter, dit-elle à Lily en lui donnant un petit coup de coude amical pour lui désigner James.

Celui-ci lui leur sourit puis se repositionna sur son petit nuage, inventant dix mille scénarios afin de trouver le meilleur moyen pour inviter Lily. Cependant, le professeur McGonagall reprit la parole :

- S'il vous plaît ! Je n'avais pas fini, dit-elle à l'adresse des élèves en leur lançant un regard noir circulaire pour les faire taire. Je disais donc que le professeur Dumbledore a émis le souhait d'organiser un bal à Noël. Mais… il désire également imposer une règle à cette soirée. Se souvenant de la difficulté qu'il avait à inviter ses cavalières… - elle se racla la gorge comme irritée par le peu de crédibilité qu'elle accordait à cette excuse -… il a eu l'idée… peu commune… d'imposer la règle suivante. Avant que vous ne réagissiez une nouvelle fois en me coupant la parole, je tiens à préciser que cette règle est obligatoire dans la mesure du possible. C'est une fête en l'honneur de votre directeur, en conséquence de quoi vous êtes priés de répondre à ses attentes. Bien, donc, la règle est la suivante : ce ne sont pas les garçons qui inviteront les filles à ce bal mais l'inverse. Mesdemoiselles, bon courage ! finit-elle dans un tel brouhaha qu'elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Aussitôt, le visage de James se décomposa.

_Non seulement il allait être assailli par une horde de filles dont il se moquait bien mais surtout, avait-il la moindre chance que Lily lui propose d'être sa cavalière ? Bien sûr, ils étaient amis à présent, mais de là à ce que Lily veuille faire le premier pas pour plus… Il n'était déjà pas sûr qu'elle accepte sa demande, alors là…_

Ce changement d'humeur n'avait pas échappé à l'intéressée qui était elle aussi en pleine réflexion.

_C'était trop bête, elle était prête à accepter si James lui avait demandé, mais maintenant ? Aurait-elle le courage de faire le premier pas ? Depuis l'affaire Imelda, elle s'était rendu compte que refouler ses sentiments ne la menait nulle part… et elle était à présent certaine d'éprouver plus que de l'amitié envers James, même si elle s'était efforcée de ne pas le montrer. Elle craignait toujours un peu l'attitude des autres mais ce qui la retenait le plus, c'était la peur de l'inconnu. Elle n'était encore jamais sortie sérieusement avec un garçon – à Poudlard, aucun ne semblait prêt à « défier » James – et surtout, il semblait tellement en attendre d'elle, toujours à l'admirer, à la complimenter. Elle ne pensait pas être digne de ce traitement, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu confiance en elle de ce côté-là. Alors, si jamais leur relation ne se passait pas comme il le désirait ? Si, finalement, elle ne l'intéressait plus une fois ensemble…_

_D'un autre côté, si elle laissait filer l'occasion, de nombreuses filles ne se priveraient pas pour la devancer…Et cet accablement soudain, c'était pour quoi ? Pour elle ? James redoutait-il qu'elle n'ose pas l'inviter ? Oh ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait après tout ? Si elle n'avait pas encore eu assez de preuves que James était amoureux d'elle, c'est qu'elle était vraiment aveugle… ou qu'elle ne comprenait décidément rien aux garçons ! Autant ne pas perdre de temps et se jeter à l'eau…Après tout, pourquoi pas comme ça ?_

- James Potter, dit-elle en le regardant de la façon la plus neutre possible, tu vas me faire le plaisir de raccrocher tout de suite sur ton visage le sourire niais mais craquant que tu affichais il y a deux minutes car je ne tolèrerai pas que mon cavalier ait cette tête d'enterrement, c'est clair ? demanda-t-elle en essayant d'employer le ton le plus détaché possible malgré le rose qu'elle sentait poindre sur ses joues.

Les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient à côté d'eux interrompirent tous leur discussion pour regarder avec des yeux ronds la jolie rousse qui, loin de se démonter, fixait à présent dans les yeux un James qui ne semblait pas réaliser :

- Je… craq…cav… Lily ? finit-il par articuler clairement avec surprise.

- Tu m'as très bien comprise. Enfin… si tu es d'accord, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle les joues un peu plus rouges.

- Oui ! Enfin, bien sûr ! Ouah ! Je… je dois vraiment avoir un sourire niais là, non ? Mais c'est pas grave, reprit-il.

S'appuyant sur Remus et Peter, qui affichaient eux aussi un large sourire, il se mit debout sur son banc pour crier à la salle entière : « JE VAIS AU BAL AVEC LILY EVANS ! » sous les rires et les acclamations de ses camarades de Gryffondor, mais aussi de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, qui tous savaient à quel point il était entiché de la jeune sorcière. Même la plupart des professeurs sourirent à cette annonce, satisfaits que leurs élèves préférés se soient enfin trouvés. Lily, les joues encore plus rouges si c'était possible, affichait cependant elle aussi un magnifique sourire.

_Décidément, un vrai gosse ! Mais, c'est aussi ce qui fait son charme, non ?_

oOoO Fin OoOo

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà, voilà, comme vous l'aurez sans doute deviné, je clos ma fic sur cette note joyeuse. Comme je l'ai dit au cours de ce chapitre, j'aurais pu développer les flash-back et ne présenter cette fin que plus tard. Mais, je vais avoir une période extrêmement chargée et je ne voulais pas vous faire trop patienter (je sais ce que c'est l'impatience ;p). J'espère vraiment que vous avez apprécié cette fic autant que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire. Je suis sûre que d'autres idées pourraient me venir pour la compléter mais je préfère me dire qu'elle est finie pour que ça ne me torture pas l'esprit !

J'espère que la chute vous plaît ! J'adore les chutes et je me suis toujours efforcée d'en faire des sympathiques… Oh ! ça me fait penser qu'au début, quand James découvrait qu'il ne pouvait pas inviter Lily, il était tellement dépité qu'il se levait à demi pour sortir de table et que, déséquilibré après la super réplique de Lily, il tombait par terre sous le choc XD c'était sympa aussi, mais je ne sais plus pourquoi, j'ai finalement opté pour le bégaiement. A vous de choisir ce que vous préférez !

Hum, je pense que c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. C'est marrant, ça me fait bizarre de finir cette histoire… J'espère que je reviendrai après mes partiels avec de nouvelles idées plein la tête ! J'ai bien un missing moment Tonks/Remus qui me trotte dans la tête depuis la fin du tome 6 alors qui sait…

En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lue. Et si vous vous sentez l'âme charitable de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, surtout n'hésitez pas ! J'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience.


End file.
